


i am just a line without a hook

by puppethandsyndrome



Series: dsmp drabbles n such [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Get some rest tall child, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Songfic, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like every child on this godforsaken server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppethandsyndrome/pseuds/puppethandsyndrome
Summary: tommy is sad at the beach. tubbo realizes his mistakes. the homies hug it outset after dreams imprisonmentsong is line without a hook by ricky montgomery. lowercase intended.
Series: dsmp drabbles n such [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	i am just a line without a hook

_Oh, all my emotions_

_Feel like explosions when you are around_

_And I've found a way to kill the sounds_

tommy's worn sneakers scuffed at the sand, watching the ocean waves meet the beach. sand eroded into the sea, and the air was salty. tommy liked the salt. it distracted from the constant smell and taste of ash that lingered since- since-

since what? which traumatic event specifically did this to the boy. there were too many to count, he thought, only half-sarcastic. was it wil- his older brother's last moments and the detonation of l'manberg? was it _dream_ with his tnt in fucking exile? 

oh, fucking wonderful. now the blonde could only think of that hand reaching out to him, that light-hearted yet laced with venom voice. _put your items in the hole, tommy_. always followed by a blast, and more grime on his already soot-stained face, and ringing ears for hours. he still couldnt quite hear perfectly with his left. 

he shook himself from thoughts of the past when he heard footsteps, instantly on guard. he knew people didnt like him, even now that dream was imprisoned. not everyone believed he didnt destroy the community house. he had caught jack manifold and even _niki,_ sweet niki, his brother's best friend and the girl who protected him during pogtopia, glaring at him and refusing to listen to him. he understood.

but it was none of them who approached.

tubbo sat down, a good distance away from tommy yet close enough to speak. tommy didnt want to burden his former best friend any more. why was he here? _would he exile tommy again, what if dream had negotiated for tommy-_

_Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you,_

_I need you here to stay_

a slightly squeaky voice cut off his spiralling thoughts. "tommy, are you okay?"

the blonde laughed, short and definitely not happy. what the fuck did tubbo care?

the child president gasped, as tommy realized too late he had voiced his thoughts out loud. "tommy, youre my best friend! of course I care about you!"

_I broke all my bones that day I found you,_

_Crying at the lake_

tommy snapped like a rubber band stretched too far. because really, he was 16 with enough pain to last two lifetimes. he was a _child,_ a soldier, a hostage, a puppet, but still just a boy.

"well tubbo, lets fucking think about that. what on earth could you have done to let me know you hate me? maybe, just maybe, it was giving me up. giving up your self-proclaimed best friend to a fucking monster, when we promised to stay together. for so long it was me and you against the world, and you went back on that. _you_ betrayed my trust, tubbo. you- you gave me away to dream." he crumpled with exhaustion, curling into himself. tears pricked his eyes.

for the first time in years, he let them fall.

tubbo sat and watched as the strongest person he knew cried, saw his too-bony shoulders shake with sobs he had kept in for a lifetime. he didnt quite know what to feel. he wanted to help. but what on earth do you do when the person with every right to hate you needs your comfort?

_Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?_

tubbo moved closer to tommy. he put his arms around the weeping boy, and he let him cry. he whispered to his best friend apologies, and reassurances, that he could never hate Tommy. he couldnt hate tommy even if he tried, that he didnt realize how hurt tommy was. he thought to himself that maybe he had known all along and refused to acknowledge it. how could he? how could he pretend everything was fine in the face of those lifeless gray eyes, drained of blue, in the dirty and torn clothes and the flinches and the too-prominent bones. in the bruises and burns littering tommys forearms and legs, in his barely contained fear when they walked past the prison.

tubbo didnt know exactly what that green bastard had done, but he would find out. and there would be hell to pay.

tommy slept at tubbo's house that night. and many nights afterward. and it was slow, and hard, and hurt everybody a little, but eventually tommyinnit would be okay.

_Oh, and if I could take it all back,_

_I swear that I would pull you from the tide_.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfgh sorry for being kinda mia lately im having some issues w writers block. watercolor sunset is hard man. theres too much plot im not used to it. hopefully this and the ah... other fic i should post soon will quench yalls thirst.
> 
> hint: the next one involves teen wilbur soot, jschlatt, and underage drinking


End file.
